<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all tied up in knots by draculard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372764">all tied up in knots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard'>draculard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Din Djarin, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Consensual Gentle Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Top Moff Gideon, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, touch starvation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long has it been since someone touched you without a thick layer of armor between your skin and theirs?” Gideon asks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Moff Gideon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all tied up in knots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come say hi on tumblr, I'm draculard there too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I know,” Gideon says, his touch light, his voice almost inaudible. “I know exactly how you feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath the blindfold, Din can see nothing but the faint warm glow of light through the fabric, can feel nothing but the coarse rope digging into his ankles, his wrists. He feels the fibers dragging over his skin like the barest hint of touch, feels rope trailing lightly over his inner thighs, his bare and vulnerable stomach, his throat </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>which suddenly seems dry, and he can’t stop himself from swallowing </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>and the sensitive skin of his nipples. He feels a coil of rope touch his lips like a gentle kiss, can just barely make out Gideon’s natural spicy scent, knows Gideon’s knuckles are just centimeters away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>” Din tries to say, and then he feels the rope brush against his cock, a touch that teases, the promises friction, and he loses the rest of the sentence to a gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I don’t know what it’s like to sacrifice myself to an ideal?” asks Gideon, his voice even. His fingers twist in Din’s hair, gentle but firm, nails scratching lightly at his scalp. “How long has it been since someone touched you without a thick layer of armor between your skin and theirs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Mandalorian’s armor is not the same as an Imperial uniform, Din wants to say. His helmet is not the same as Gideon’s rank insignia; his creed is nothing like Gideon’s ideals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he feels the rope trailing over his thighs again, feels knots cinching tight over his skin, and the protests die on his lips. He doesn’t want to admit how good this feels </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>how much the simple feeling of rope and warm skin is affecting him </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>but the evidence is on full display whether he likes it or not, his cock lying thick and hard against his stomach, his face flushed, his breath strained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Gideon isn’t stupid. Even without these telltale signs, he would know </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>just as he knows that Din isn’t really struggling against the bonds, just as he somehow knew that Din wouldn’t fight him when started removing the beskar armor one piece at a time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels warm skin against his thighs, feels harsh, coarse rope brush teasingly against his hole. Feels his breath catch in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get started,” Gideon says. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>